Panty y Stocking vs Slenderman
by Writer65
Summary: Las hermanas ángeles tendrán que enfrentarse al demonio del bosque, mientras se ven obligadas a jugar su juego. Mal Summary, pasen y lean. Primer fic de ambas franquicias así que no sean tan malos.


-No puedo pensar en una manera mejor de pasar mi noche de sábado-se quejo Panty mientras cerraba la puerta del jeep con brusquedad-Podría estar con un hombre justo ahora.

-Guarda silencio zorra-contesto su hermana Stocking, mientras también bajaba del vehículo-Este bosque no se ve tan malo después de todo.

-Solo lo dices porque se ve tétrico y gótico como tu maldita gorda.

-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames gorda maldita perra!

Chuck había bajado del vehículo y Stocking le había lanzado una patada, el animal voló por el aire hasta aterrizar en lo profundo del bosque. Esa noche tenían que investigar en uno de los bosques de Daten City, a un fantasma que había estado atormentando a todos los pobres que decidían internarse en el bosque, las víctimas eran principalmente niños, muchos desaparecían y no dejaban rastro, mientras que otros quedaban dementes y tenían que ser internados en un hospital siquiátrico.

-Olvídalo, solo encontremos a ese fantasma hijo de puta y destruyámoslo-Panty, en lo único que pensaba era en salir de ese mugriento bosque y buscar a un buen hombre con quien pasar la noche.

-Bien, vamos-accedió su hermana menor.

Las dos entraron en el bosque, siguieron el camino marcado.

-Bien Stocking, saca el mapa.

-¿Cuál mapa?

-El mapa del bosque que Garbelt nos dio antes de salir, te dije que lo trajeras.

-Tanto sexo debió haberte descompuesto el cerebro, a mi no me dijiste nada de nada.

-¡Maldita gótica, no puedes hacer nada bien! ¡Es por esto que las hermanas menores apestan!

-Como ya te dije, has gastado todas tus hormonas cogiendo con hombres, sino estuvieras pensando en sexo todo el día, tal vez te quedaría al menos una, pero por lo que veo no es así.

-¡¿Al menos trajiste la linterna?!

-Sí, no soy tan estúpida como tú.

Stocking le entrego una linterna, mientras que ella tomaba la suya y la encendía.

-¿Garbelt no dijo cómo era ese fantasma?-Stocking.

-No, dijo que no hay una descripción de él, todos los que han sobrevivido a sus ataques quedan mal del cerebro.

-Débiles, nosotros vamos a destruir a ese engendro de una vez por todas, esta noche, y luego celebraremos con unos hombres.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una torre roja, a unos pocos metros de la entrada al bosque.

-Interesante-Panty-Vamos Stocking, estoy segura que ese fantasma se esconde ahí.

Caminaron hasta la torre y la inspeccionaron, Panty guardo la linterna en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a escalar la torre, cuando llego a la cima, había un pequeño hueco, Panty se asomo para ver si había algo adentro, tomo su linterna e ilumino el interior, pero no había nadie, estaba abandonada.

-Nada aquí-bajo de un salto-¿Encontraste algo Stocking?

Se dirigió a su hermana y vio que tenía una nota en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una nota que estaba pegada a la torre.

-¿Y qué dice?

-Mírala tu misma.

Stocking le tendió la nota y Panty la tomo, era un dibujo de un sujeto largo entre muchos árboles, todo estaba pintado de negro.

-¿Quién demonios deja algo como esto aquí?

-No lo sé y no me importa, posiblemente solo fue un tonto niño.

De repente los dos ángeles comenzaron a escuchar un ruido muy incomodo y aterrorizante, era como si un gigante estuviera acercándose a ellas.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la mayor.

-El viento, no me importa, sigamos buscando a ese fantasma.

-Bien, ¿y el dibujo?

-Tráetelo, a mi me ha gustado.

-Gótica estúpida.

Siguieron caminando, no incomodándose ni asustándose del ruido, no se separaron del camino, evitando entrar a los arboles.

-¿Y si quemamos el bosque? Así el espíritu saldrá y podremos aniquilarlo en vez de dar vueltas-propuso Stocking.

-No es mala idea, podríamos intentarlo, yo consigo la gasolina.

Pero entonces vieron unas rocas muy grandes, parecían una pequeña montaña, y Panty pudo haber jurado escuchar algo detrás de esas inmensas rocas.

-Voy a revisar, tú cubre el frente, por si a ese bastardo se le ocurre escapar.

-Hecho.

Panty fue a revisar, antes de llegar a la parte trasera de la roca, un insecto la pico en la pierna.

-¡Malditos bichos, voy a matar a Garbelt por hacerme venir a este jodido bosque!

Aplasto al insecto y siguió, atrás de la roca no encontró nada, más que otra nota. En esta estaba un mensaje:

"_Déjame solo"_

Escrito todo con mayúsculas y con un dibujo de un árbol al lado del texto.

-Alguien en serio esta desquiciado-Panty guardo el dibujo en su bolsillo y volvió con Stocking-Otra nota.

-¿Otra? ¿Y qué dice?

-Déjenme solo.

-¿Qué dejemos solo a quien?

Para responder a su pregunta, un hombre muy alto y extremadamente delgado apareció de la nada, tenía una cara totalmente blanca sin un rastro de rasgos faciales y llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante.

-¡UN DEMONIO!-Stocking.

-Creo que ya se a quien vinimos a buscar, prepárate fantasma, tu hora ha llegado.

_Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

Now__

Fly Away_  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away__  
Now__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away___

Heart stood still when we first met_  
I thought we'd be together yet__  
Your using me for your own games__  
But now I'll never feel the same___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away Now___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

You'll never find a better time_  
Make a sound, you'll be fine__  
You know the game and all it holds__  
Watch it now as it unfolds___

Now_  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away__  
Now__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away__  
Fly Away___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

You'll never find a better time_  
Make a sound, you'll be fine__  
You know the game and all it holds__  
Watch it now as it unfolds___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

Fly Away Now_  
Fly Away Now__  
Fly Away___

You'll never find a better time_  
Make a sound, you'll be fine__  
You know the game and all it holds__  
Watch it now as it unfolds___

Fly Away

Se transformaron y Panty disparo contra el fantasma, el cual desapareció antes de que la bala lo hiriera.

-¿Qué demonios?-Panty.

-Desapareció.

-Mierda, lo que nos faltaba, un fantasma que puede teletransportarse, genial.

-Panty, apareció después de que encontraras la segunda nota.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Tal vez si encontremos todas las notas, se rinda.

-¿Todas las notas?

-No creo que haya solo dos, y ese fantasma es el mismo del dibujo.

-¿Quieres decir que vamos a buscar notas por ahí?

-Si tenemos oportunidad tal vez aparezca y podremos derribarlo.

-Bien Stocking, utilizaremos tu plan, por ahora, voy hacerle a ese fantasma pagar por arruinarme mi noche de sábado.

-Cierra la boca y vamos por él.

Volvieron al camino y siguieron su caminata, el ruido no había dejado de escucharse y ahora se oía un poco más fuerte.

-Ese fantasma quiere asustarnos, pero pierde su tiempo.

Caminaron hasta que encontraron dos paredes rectangulares, una atravesaba a la otra, y si alguien las hubiera visto desde el cielo, hubiera dicho que formaban una cruz.

-La X marca el lugar-Panty-Tu encontraste la primera y yo la segunda, lo justo es que tu encuentres la tercera.

-Zorra.

Stocking camino hasta la pared, las dos hermanas aun llevaban sus armas en la mano, como creían que la batalla iba a ser dura, cada una tenía dos armas.

Panty dos pistolas y Stocking dos espadas.

Stocking examino las paredes y encontró otra nota, en esta estaba la figura del fantasma junto a un árbol y la palabra:

"_Sigue"_

Escrita en mayúsculas a un lado de la figura.

-Dibuja bien.

El fantasma volvió aparecer en frente de Stocking y ella intento rebanarlo, pero desapareció.

-Maldito cobarde.

De repente escucho disparos.

-¡Stocking, ha vuelto!

Stocking regreso con su hermana, el fantasma había desaparecido.

-Slenderman es un cobarde-Stocking.

-¿Quién?

-Slenderman, así he decidido llamarlo.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Es muy delgado.

-Lo que sea, ¿encontraste una nota?

-Sí, ahora sigamos, ya quiero destruirlo.

Siguieron el camino, el cual las llevo a unas columnas de madera, ahí encontraron la cuarta nota, en ella estaba escrito con mayúsculas:

"_No puedes correr"_

Esta vez Slenderman no apareció, así que siguieron.

El siguiente punto que encontraron fue un túnel, adentro del estaba totalmente oscuro y el ruido se había intensificado, la tierra del túnel estaba húmeda, como si hubiera llovido recientemente. Y al final, Slenderman las estaba esperando, Panty vio su sombra y corrió hacia él mientras le disparaba con ambas pistolas. Como era de esperarse, Slenderman desapareció.

-¡Maldito, dame una pelea que valga la pena bastardo!

Panty se detuvo cuando había terminado de cruzar.

-Es una decepción-dijo su hermana menor que apareció detrás de ella, por cierto, otra nota.

La quinta nota era un dibujo de Slenderman con la palabra "No" escrita alrededor de el.

-Es lo que nos va a decir cuando lo tengamos en nuestras manos-Panty.

La sexta nota la encontraron en una camioneta abandonada que no estaba muy lejos del túnel, la nota decía:

"_Sin ojos, siempre mira"_

Con el dibujo de una cara, y una X en donde los ojos deberían estar.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte y Slenderman comenzó a aparecérseles más que antes, las hermanas ángeles lanzaban golpes que terminaban destruyendo arboles, ya que Slenderman desaparecía muy rápido.

-¡Vamos por las últimas dos notas!-ordeno Panty.

Stocking asintió con la cabeza, ambas comenzaron a correr e ignoraron las apariciones de Slenderman. Llegaron a una casa de un piso abandonada y otra camioneta abandonada afuera de la casa.

-Ya me imagino el pobre diablo que debió haber vivido en ella-Panty-Yo reviso la casa y tu el coche.

-¡Vamos!

Fue Panty quien encontró la penúltima nota:

"_Ayúdenme"_

Tomo la nota y corrió con su hermana, la cual había partido la camioneta al ver a Slenderman sobre ella.

-¡Pelea de una vez, y muere como un hombre!-grito enojada.

-¡Stocking, solo falta una!

-¡Vamos por ella y acabemos con todo esto!

Corrieron hasta que vieron lo que parecía ser un baño, entraron y vieron que había un camino a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, Panty tomo el primero y Stocking el segundo, fue Panty la que se topo con Slenderman, pero ahora noto que el hombre delgado había sacado de su espalda tentáculos.

-¿Ahora si vas a pelear?

Slenderman lanzo sus tentáculos contra Panty, quien los esquivo y disparo contra Slender, la bala logro herirlo en el pecho y la sangre comenzó a brotar, pero no pareció afectarle a Slender.

-¿Tipo duro eh?

Slenderman trato de atrapar a Panty, pero era muy rápida, Stocking apareció y le rebano los tentáculos, luego le hizo una cortada en la mejilla.

-¡Voy hacer que sonrías!-Stocking.

Slenderman, furioso, saco más tentáculos para remplazar a los caídos y tomo a las dos hermanas con ellos.

-¡Maldita sea!-Panty.

Luego las lanzo para afuera del baño, Panty y Stocking rompieron la pared al ser lanzadas con tanta brusquedad.

-No había nota-Stocking mientras tocia y se levantaba.

-No estaba ahí, hay que seguir buscando.

Slenderman pareció encima de unos tanques que estaban en frente de ellas, pero en ese momento le estaban dando la espalda.

Slenderman admitía que estaba sorprendido, su poder mental parecía no tener efecto sobre las dos chicas, no tosían ni perdían el conocimiento, ni parecía intimidarlas, dudaba que quedaran traumadas como los demás, hacia mucho que no encontraba rivales tan buenos como esas dos, no desde Jeff, pero la diversión tenía que acabar, si encontraban la última nota, podrían derrotarlo, además de que las armas que portaban realmente le estaban haciendo daño, como su fueran armas traídas directamente del cielo.

Con sus tentáculos, tomo los otros tanques y los lanzo contra Panty e Stocking, fue la mayor la que se dio cuenta primero y empujo a su hermana menor para evitar que fuera aplastada.

-¡Ahí esta!

Panty disparo contra Slenderman y las balas lo atravesaron.

-¡Busca la nota yo me encargo de este maldito!-grito Stocking mientras saltaba para enfrentar a su enemigo, aterrizo junto a él y lanzo un poderoso ataque, pero Slenderman la bloqueo con sus tentáculos, los cuales eran tan filosos como las mismas espadas de Stocking. Comenzaron una lucha impresionante.

Slenderman trataba de apuñalarla pero Stocking esquivaba todos los ataques y contraatacaba más fuerte, pero Slenderman era rápido y sin tener que teletransportarse podía eludir el ataque.

Panty había ido a buscar la última nota, más allá de la pelea, Slenderman se dio cuenta de esto y se teletransporto.

-¡Panty se dirige hacia a ti!

Panty se detuvo y apunto con sus pistolas al frente, donde Slenderman apareció y ella lo recibió con una lluvia de balas, pero Slenderman no se quito del frente.

-¡Vamos a jugar!

Panty volvió a correr y Slenderman trato de atraparla, pero Panty salto y le dio una patada en el rostro, Slender cayó de espaldas mientras Panty hacia un aterrizaje de gracia, luego corrió hacia el frente, donde había visto dos tanque que no habían sido lanzados por Slenderman, después de ver que no había nada en el primero, reviso en el segundo y encontró la última nota.

Estaba tan entusiasmada, que no vio que Slenderman tomaba el primer tanque y la golpeaba con él, Panty salió volando y se golpeo contra un árbol, luego, Slenderman dejo caer el tanque sobre ella. Stocking grito y trato de ayudarla, pero Slender tomo un árbol y la golpeo, luego la aplasto cinco veces, al parecer, había asesinado a Stocking.

Levanto el tanque que había aplastado a Panty y tomo al ángel con sus tentáculos, luego la acerco hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

Panty estaba un poco aturdida, pero pudo ver como la boca de Slenderman se abría, para revelar una mandíbula llena de dientes filosos y una lengua de serpiente roja. Lamio a Panty en la mejilla y la acerco cada vez más a sus dientes.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Pero antes de que pudiera devorarla, las espadas de Stocking le atravesaron el pecho. Stocking no estaba muerta, estaba furiosa.

-¡Es hora de que mueras!

Saco una espada y rebano los tentáculos que habían apresado a Panty.

-Gracias hermanita, ahora es tiempo de purificar.

Slenderman aun tenía la boca abierta, y Panty tomo una de sus pistolas. La puso adentro de la boca de Slender.

-¡Sonríe!

Jalo el gatillo y la cabeza de Slenderman voló en miles de pedazos, luego Stocking rebano todo el cuerpo de Slender como si fuera sushi y este exploto.

Luego todo se quedo en silencio, hasta que millones de almas comenzaron a salir del lugar donde Slender había explotado, todas iban camino al cielo.

_-Gracias por habernos liberado Panty y Stocking._

Todas las almas fueron al cielo.

-¿Eso es todo?-Panty-¡¿Todo este trabajo y ni una miserable moneda?!

-Que robo-Stocking.

-Joder, vámonos a casa antes de que me de un infarto, necesito coger.

-Como tú digas, tengo ganas de algo dulce.

Las dos hermanas comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la salida del bosque, en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche.

Habían derrotado a Slenderman, o, ¿realmente lo habían hecho?


End file.
